


Love Me, Love Me

by pyumii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyumii/pseuds/pyumii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find yourself swamped in the stress of everyday life, a certain robot knows just what you need so you can feel a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> a cute anon on tumblr wanted a fic where mettaton comforts a stressed/sad reader SO i delivered  
> this is mostly cute romancey fluffy shit, some light nsfw but nothing too bad, i'll write heavier smut in the future :3c

You had been feeling like this for a few weeks, now. It had come on rather suddenly, starting with some bad class grades that you thought you had enough time to bring back up, only to realize that you had failed a class. It was all downhill from there. You were let go from your job and now you were stressing hard finding a new one. You started spiraling back into depression, a depression you had been doing so well at fighting, only for it to rear it’s ugly head once again. Your friends have tried contacting you, have tried to come over to help you feel better, but you’ve been so upset that you didn’t want to put that negativity on them. You shut them all out and dealt with the sadness and anxiety on your own, which really wasn’t a good idea. You’ve been swamped in papers, bills, and depression, and no one was there to help you. You wouldn’t let them. 

You didn’t know what kind of help you would really expect, anyway. Nobody could wave a magic wand and give you all A’s in school, and find you a perfect job. Nobody was going to take away your problems and make everything okay again. Anyway, you were always a master at bottling up your emotions and dealing with them as they all manifested into a nervous breakdown. You kept them private. Nobody knows you curl up on your bathroom floor at night sometimes, sobbing into the fabric of your sweater. You were the fucking ringmaster of your own little emotional circus.

You hadn’t left the house in about a week. You thought it was best to stay inside, order takeout, and bingewatch episodes of your favorite series on Netflix. You were practically melted into your couch, eyes glued unmoving from the television screen. Your phone sat on the coffee table in front of you, buzzing with activity from your worried friends. You couldn’t make yourself text them back. You felt awful making them worry so much, but you needed to work through this on your own. This wasn’t anyone’s problem but yours. 

The day passed by painfully slow. It was eight o’clock at night when you decided to pick yourself up and head to bed. Making your way down the hall, your mind already foggy with sleepiness, you heard your doorbell ring. Oh no. This wasn’t good at all. It was probably a friend of yours. Probably a friend who was worried sick about you. You felt bad already. You couldn’t bear the thought of opening the door to a nervous friend and having to explain everything to them. You rushed down the hall to your bedroom and hid under the covers. Maybe, if you didn’t get the door, they would think you were asleep and leave.

Unfortunately, this was not the case.

You heard somebody swing open your door (you left it unlocked,) and you heard the faint clicking of heels against the tiles of your kitchen. An all-too-familiar voice resonated throughout your house as it called out to you.

“Darling? Darling, I know you’re here. I’m not going to leave, you know. I’m going to find you in here somewhere!”

Ohhhh god. Mettaton. Your flamboyant, loud, robot friend. The two of you had grown rather close from the time you’ve met, and you thoroughly enjoyed spending time with him. He always made you laugh when you hung out together, and he was never anything less than impossibly sweet to you. You couldn’t let him see you like this! You couldn’t project your bad feelings onto him. No, especially not onto him. He was the last person you wanted to see right now. Not because you didn’t like him, though. You really liked him, a little more than you thought you should, sometimes. Your feelings for him were bordering on a crush. You just didn’t want to see him because you were afraid you’d make him as depressed as you were. You couldn’t see this sweet bot sad. You refused to do something that would make him feel that way. 

“Nobody’s home, go away!” Jesus Christ, how horribly cliche of you. You huddled up more under your blankets and prayed that he got the hint to leave. However, it only seemed to encourage him. He took no time at all finding you in your bedroom. He leaned against the doorway, and you could hear him tapping his foot against the carpet.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t shut me out like this. Please, I haven’t seen you in weeks. I’m worried about you, darling.” He sounded genuinely concerned. But why wouldn’t he be? You were with him nearly every day, and going from that to not seeing him for weeks wasn’t something to be taken lightly. 

You came out from under the covers and sighed, flopping your hands out in front of you. “Mettaton, just… Everything is fine, alright? I’ve just been a little tired lately…” You couldn’t make yourself make eye contact with him, or even look at his face. You were so obviously lying to him it hurt.

“...Darling, I think we both know that’s not the case, here.” He walked over to you and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out his arms and cradled you, bringing you close that you were almost in his lap. He kept his arms around you, resting his head on top of yours. “Please tell me what the matter is, love. This isn’t like you.” 

You tried to wiggle out of his embrace but clearly he wasn’t having any of that. You accepted your cuddly fate and tried to relax, but already, tears threatened to spill from your eyes. “I… I just… Everything is…” You tried to take a deep breath to compose yourself, but it was shaky and you knew that he could tell you were about to start bawling. “E-everything is awful! School is a-awful and work is awful and life is awful…!” You couldn’t take it. Him here with you, holding you close, knowing that he cared so much for you, it was enough to send you into hysterics. You sobbed into his chest, holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping you alive. You could hear his internal fans whirring loudly, and his grip tightened on you. 

He rocked you back and forth, rubbing your back in comforting circles and giving loving little kisses to the top of your head. “Oh oh ohh, my sweet darling… Shh, it’ll be alright, I’m here.” He sweet talked you all through your breakdown, keeping himself wrapped up in you. If robots could cry, you were sure he’d be crying, too. 

As your sobs died down into little sniffles and hiccups, he gently pushed you back so he could smooth down your hair and plant a kiss to your forehead. You barely registered that he had been showering you in kisses until now. It made your face heat up with a creeping blush, but you knew you looked anything but cute. Snot dripped from your nose and tears stained your face. Your eyes were puffy and your mouth contorted into a frown. 

Mettaton didn’t seem phased by this at all, though. He simply reached over and grabbed a few tissues from your nightstand and gently wiped your nose. “There there, little love. You’re alright, hm? A good cry never fails to make someone feel better.” He beeped and used a fresh tissue to wipe the tears from your cheeks that had miraculously stopped falling. He was right, you did feel a little better. “Now, tell me, what exactly happened?”

“W-well I… I failed a class in school. And… I lost my job. And my depression came back… Nothing is going right for me.” You rested your head on his shoulder. He took this as a que to play with your hair. He ran his fingers through it softly, being careful if his fingers caught on any knots. He twirled strands around his fingers, then let them fall back against you. It felt good and relaxed you more, and you let out a rather content sigh. 

“Oh, darling, I’m so sorry… I had no idea.” He scooped you up into his lap like you weighed next to nothing, and tipped your chin up with two fingers. Looking at his face for the first time that night, you were almost overwhelmed by it. You had seen him plenty of times before, but tonight seemed so much different. His lips, painted black, turned up into a cute little smile that melted your heart. His visible eye glowed pink and his gaze was warm. His perfect synthetic black hair hung loosely over the side of his face and cascaded down the sides of his neck. He was so perfect. 

He laughed a bit at your awed expression, and kissed your cheek. “Come now darling, it’s not like you’ve never seen me before.” His laugh was so contagious. You found yourself giggling, but quickly slapped a hand over your mouth. Ew. You felt so… Flirty.

He didn’t seem to like that. He reached up and took your hand away from your mouth, lacing his fingers through yours. “Sweetheart, don’t cover up your smile like that… It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” He brought one of your hands up to his mouth and kissed the tips of your fingers, your knuckles, then planted one on the palm of your hand. 

“Oh… Oh gosh, Mettaton… You don’t mean that…” You still felt a little down on yourself. Mettaton was gorgeous, nobody could deny that. How could he think someone as normal as you was beautiful? He was probably just saying that to make you feel better.

He pursed his lips into a pout and huffed, leaning you back onto your bed and straddling you. “Darling, I meant every word I said. I think you’re absolutely damn beautiful, and if anyone says otherwise, they’re lying.” He kissed your forehead. “And I’m,” your cheek, “not,” your nose, “a liar,” your lips. He continued peppering soft kisses over your jawline, down your neck. It was enough to make you squirm and let out a tiny whimper. “Mmh, Mettaton, what are you doing???” You were surprised at his sudden show of affection. Sure, he was always very touchy-feely with you, but wasn’t he like that with everyone? Still, this bordered on strange, never expecting him to do something like this. However, you weren’t exactly opposed to it. No, not at all. In fact, you welcomed it.

“Darling, I want to show you how beautiful you really are. I want to make you feel like the star I know you can be. But only if you let me.” He smiled that sweet smile that melted your heart. How could you say no? You were definitely crushing on him, and this was sure to make you feel better, at least for a little while. 

“Oh, well, okay. Y-yeah, yeah, keep going. That felt nice. R-really nice.” You craned your neck back a little bit, allowing him more access.  
“Now there’s my star,” he purred, leaning back in to assault your neck with kisses and gentle suckles. His lips felt amazing on your sensitive skin as they danced around to different areas, trying to find your most sensitive spot. You let out a particularly loud cry when he wrapped his lips around the junction between your neck and shoulder. He smiled against your skin and sucked hard, leaving a dark purple bruise in his wake. He kissed the spot and tugged at the hem of your shirt, lifting it up just a bit. You nodded your head, face flushed, encouraging him to go on. You wanted him more than anything. You needed him.

You helped him lift your shirt up and over your head, but your hands immediately shot to your chest to cover yourself. You wanted him so much, but you still felt a little odd to let him see you like this. What if he had second thoughts about your apparent beauty?

His hands rested on your arms and he gave you another kiss. “My darling, please, you don’t need to feel strange with me. You’re gorgeous. I want to see every part of you. I want to make you see stars. I want you to walk out of this knowing just how wonderful you are.”

You blushed, and with a strike of confidence, brought your arms away from your chest. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. He literally looked like a kid in a candy store. His jaw dropped, his hand slowly trailing over your chest. Curious little beeps left his speaker, and you couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re really cute…~”

He sputtered and struggled to find words, seeming absolutely flabbergasted being the source of your affection. You leaned up and kissed him, encouraging his hands to roam over your chest. He collected himself and cleared his throat. “Darling… M-my God, you’re just… Exquisite.” His fingertips ghosted over your nipples and you gasped, arching up into his touch. His eyes widened at your reaction. “Wonderful… You liked that? That was good?”

You nodded and reached up, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Yes, that feels good. Do it again. Keep touching me.” He seemed almost analytical in his touches, trying to find the spots that got the most reaction out of you. His thumbs rubbed your nipples in circles, and suddenly he pinched them between his fingers. You keened and made the most delicious noises, and soon Mettaton found himself craving more of you. 

“D-darling I, I don’t know what to say. You’ve rendered me speechless, sweetheart. You’re utterly stunning and I keep finding myself craving more of you,” he cupped your face in his hands, pressing his forehead against yours, “and I, I love you so much, my star. All I want is to make you happy. To see you smiling. Nobody has made me feel like this before. I didn’t even know I could feel like this.” He kissed you, but instead of a quick peck, it was deep and slow, and you could feel all of the love he was pouring into it. He broke it and spoke against your lips, low and full of emotion. “Dr. Alphys has tried to explain the feeling of love to me but she said that I’d never quite understand it until it happened and… Well, it happened, darling, it happened and you’re the one who caused it! My beautiful jewel, my precious sugar, I love you. I never want you to feel like you’re worthy of anything less than perfect.” 

His confession was dramatic, but you didn’t expect anything else from him. All that mattered was that he loved you, and he was completely sincere in his words. Your heart swelled with the feeling of being completely adored, and all your previous feelings of sadness and anxiety dissipated into nothing but love. You held him close, nuzzling your face into him. “I feel the same way for you, Mettaton. I really love you. I always thought you were an amazing friend but there was always something else there. Now I guess I know what that ‘something else’ was.” You smiled and kissed his chassis. “Make me feel good. Show me how much you love me.”

And he did.

You were loved. 

You were his.

He was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is the first fic i've written in 4 years orz;  
> hope you enjoyed! i'm open for any mettaton/reader suggestions btw so feel free to request some fics!


End file.
